List of DC Comics Features
The following is a list of all features, especially characters, who originally appeared in DC Comics or in other DC Comics adaptations, and were later adapted to the DC Extended Universe. Characters Introduced in Films Introduced in Man of Steel *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Lois Lane *Dru-Zod/General Zod *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Jor-El *Faora-Ul *Perry White *Lara Lor-Van *Emil Hamilton *Jax-Ur *Car-Vex *Tor-An *Bibbo Bibowski *Kenny Braverman/Conduit *Dev-Em *Kelor *Kelex *Lana Lang *Pete Ross Introduced in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Lex Luthor *Alfred Pennyworth *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Mercy Graves *Barry Allen/Flash *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Silas Stone *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Joe Chill *Doomsday *Emmet Vale *Jimmy Olsen *Jenet Klyburn *Steppenwolf Introduced in Suicide Squad *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Rick Flag *Amanda Waller *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Chato Santana/El Diablo *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *June Moone **Enchantress *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot *Jonny Frost Introduced in Wonder Woman *Steve Trevor *Ares *Hippolyta *Antiope *Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Etta Candy *Euboea *Epione *Menalippe *Orana *Artemis of Bana-Mighdall *Trigona *Artemis *Zeus Introduced in Justice League *James Gordon *Mera *Henry Allen *Crispus Allen/Spectre *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Yalan Gur/Green Lantern *Elinore Stone *Atlan Introduced in Aquaman *Nuidis Vulko *Orm Marius/Ocean Master *David Kane/Black Manta *Atlanna *Thomas Curry *Nereus *Murk *Stephen Shin Introduced in Shazam! *Billy Batson/Shazam *Shazam the Wizard *Thaddeus Sivana/Doctor Sivana *Freddy Freeman/Shazam Jr. *Mary Batson/Mary Marvel *Eugene Choi *Pedro Peña *Darla Dudley *Victor Vasquez *Rosa Vasquez Introduced in Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Renee Montoya *Cassandra Cain *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Victor Zsasz Introduced in Wonder Woman 1984 *Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah Mentioned Only Characters Introduced in Films *Harry Kent Jr. *Alexander Luthor, Sr. *Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood *Maseo Yamashiro *Takeo Yamashiro *Steve Trevor's Father *Darkseid *Orvax Marius Original DCEU Characters *Calvin Swanwick *Nathan Hardy *June Finch *Wallace Keefe *Barrows *Mazzuccheli *Mike Rucka *GQ Edwards *Incubus *Gerard Davis *Gomez *Dexter Tolliver *Grace Santana *Van Criss *Erich Ludendorff *Chief *Charlie *Sameer Creatures *Parademons *Trench Original DCEU Creatures *Kryptonian War Kites *Rondor *Karathen *The Brine Locations *Ace Chemicals *Ace O'Clubs *Atlantean Palace *Aragon Theatre *Arkham Asylum *Batcave *Belle Reve *Blaze Comics *Curry Lighthouse *Daily Planet Building *Gotham City Police Department Headquarters *Gotham Harbor *Kandor *Kent Farm *LexCorp Tower *Midway City *WGBS News *Rock of Eternity *S.T.A.R. Labs *Stryker's Island *Utopia Casino *Wayne Financial Building *Wayne Manor **Hall of Justice Items General items *Batcomputer *Batman's Utility Belt *Bracelets of Submission *Breather *Deadshot's Wrist Guns *Electro Axe *Enchantress' Artifact *Flash Suit *Fokker Eindecker *God Killer *Grapple Gun *Green Lantern Ring *Growth Codex *Intergalactic Simulative Translator *Kryptonian Service Androids *Kryptonite *Kryptonite Spear *Lasso of Hestia *Mother Box *Nano-bomb Detonators *Plasma Carbine *Soultaker *Superman Statue *Sword of Athena *Trident of Atlan *Wonder Woman's Shield *World Engines Armors *Aquaman Suit *Atlantean Armor *Armored Batsuit *Black Manta Suit *Kryptonian Battle Armor *Ocean Master Suit *Wonder Woman's Armor Vehicles *Atlantean Warships *Batmobile *Batwing *Black Zero *Debbie Sue *Flying Fox *Fokker Eindecker *Jokermobile *Kal-El's ship *Knightcrawler *Scout Ship 0344 Teams *Green Lantern Corps *House of El *Insurgency *Joker's Gang *Justice League *Regime *Seven Deadly Sins *Suicide Squad Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. *Central City Police Department *Daily Planet *Gotham City Police Department *Janus Cosmetics *Metropolis Police Department *Sivana Industries *S.T.A.R. Labs *Wayne Enterprises Events *Assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne *Death in the Family *Destruction of Krypton *The Death of Superman *The Dark Knight Returns *Throne of Atlantis *World War I Category:Trivia